


A Veces

by AleenaBite



Category: Contraband (2012)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, adulterio, cuñados con poca relacion fraternal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces con solo mirar no basta.</p>
<p>A veces hay que dar un paso al frente y acercarse al objeto de tu deseo.</p>
<p>A veces no es lo que se debería hacer pero es lo que más se desea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Veces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> For my lovely Moni, hecho hace milenios en el LoveMeme de no se que LJ (no recuerdo con exactitud).
> 
> Nuestro fandom bonito debe recibir amooooor~~~~ Al igual que nuestro ginger prince :3

 

** A veces. **

 

Andy se apoya en el cristal y mira la lluvia. Todo relajado. Pelo enredado, pantalones sin abrochar, piel en contacto con el cristal y pies descalzos. La viva imagen de la despreocupación. Y el cigarro en la mano. Da largas caladas mientras las gotas de lluvia hacen sus mosaicos de agua en el cristal. Parece pensativo, pero Chris sabe que Andy sólo piensa en dos cosas. El dinero y el sexo.

 

Y a veces se encuentra pensando que no tiene ni treinta años y ya ha estado en sitios donde la gente no debería poner un pie en su vida. Ha estado a punto de ir a la cárcel e incluso de morir y tan sólo está ahí. De pie, descansando. Con la piel erizada por el frío del cristal y la ceniza cayendo sobre la moqueta.

 

Podría decirle algo. Sobre la ceniza. Sobre su vida. Pero no sabe qué decirle. Él empezó aún más joven que él en esto del contrabando. Lo hizo para sobrevivir, Andy lo hizo por buscar nuevas emociones. Distintas motivaciones, pero ambos acabaron en el mismo barco.

 

Y en la misma cama.

 

A veces se reprende a sí mismo por ello. Tiene una mujer maravillosa, unos hijos preciosos y sin embargo, se escapa siempre que puede a ver al hermano de su mujer. Y lo que le hace no tiene nada de fraternal porque, cuando se hunde dentro de él y Andy suspira su nombre entre jadeos, toda relación familiar desaparece tras la puerta de la habitación.

 

Se cansa de los hoteles y de las camas ajenas, pero sabe que es lo único que puede permitirse y más cuando Andy le mira con esos ojos sin rastro alguno de inocencia. Debería haber algo de ella, una pizca, algo que le hiciese más liviano todo eso pero sabe que no hay nada. No está seguro de quién sedujo a quién, pero ambos deseaban eso más de la cuenta.

 

Camina hasta él y le coge la cara con ambas manos. Sus dedos enredándose en los mechones rojizos de su pelo. Se lo ha dejado largo. Le gusta. Así es más fácil agarrarse a él cuando le besa.

 

Andy le mira divertido y expectante. Con la muda pregunta en los ojos.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—No deberías fumar —la risa que sale de su boca, junto a una bocanada de humo, casi es infantil.

 

—Y tú no deberías acostarte con tu cuñado y ambos seguimos haciéndolo. Tú follarme. Yo fumar.

 

—Esa lengua —le advierte pegándose aún más a él. ¿Cuándo empezó a ser tan necesario sentir su presencia a milímetros de la suya?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? Antes no te quejabas de ella.

 

Cierto. Antes. Cuando blasfemaba cada vez que embestía dentro de él y los _joder_ y _dios mío_ se entremezclaban con los gemidos. Antes. No ahora.

 

—Ni ahora —le responde antes de besarle.

 

La sonrisa de Andy es liviana contra sus labios mientras se deja besar, recargado contra el cristal de la ventana y con el cigarro todavía en la mano. Ronronea contra él y se arquea contra su cuerpo. Hay que reconocer una cosa, la juventud nunca se cansa. Y todo se contagia.

 


End file.
